A Night To Forget
by LOVE-DEATH1995
Summary: Something happens to Rumpleteazer on her way home from Victoria Grove. Should she tell Mongojerrie or not   my first FanFiction let me know if i should continue with this one
1. Chapter 1

**Rumpleteazer grinned and hummed to herself as she walked the long way home, returning from a very successful solo heist. Her large and red Christmas stocking almost halfway full of assorted valuables, formerly belonging to the humans at Victoria Grove. Normally, Mungojerrie would be there with her, in fact, he almost always was... But on this particular winter night, Mungojerrie had a small cold and Rumple had insisted he stay behind and get some rest. It was a very cold night, every breath making a small bit of mist, and every step she took she thought her paws would freeze to the pavement. But, that wouldn't stop her from another burglary mission, which she and Mungojerrie usually did on the same days, three times in a month.**

**She continued on her way, entering through the usual alleys which would lead to the outskirts of the town, and to the old and now unused junkyard, where the Jellicles had made a permanent home. She was about halfway through the alleys when she noticed some small white flakes falling quickly from the sky. "Oh, great. Snow. Just what I need..." She groaned to herself and tried to hurry herself before any chance of a storm. She didn't hurry enough, for only about a few minutes later, the snow was now blowing harshly in all directions and making it very hard to see, not to mention, very cold. She could still manage to see some, and kept on her way home as fast as the orange and black striped tabby queen could go.**

**The snow seemed to get worse and worse, but Rumpleteazer knew she wasn't far from home, so she kept going, now literally having to drag her stocking of stolen goodies behind her. She was very cold and wished she had just decided to stay home in her nice and warm box, which she shared with Mungojerrie. Upon reaching the end of an alley, she heard some faint rustling behind her. As any cat would, she stopped in her tracks and looked around, searching to see if someone, or something, was tracking her. She looked around, spotting nothing but the now snow covered trash cans and debris which had accumulated in the alley. Shrugging to herself, she started on her way again. She finally made her way to the last alley, the one that would lead to the back entrance of the junkyard, and started down it. She smiled, her stocking still clenched in her paws and being dragged, as she caught a few glimpses of the junkyard just ahead. Just then, another sudden rustling came from behind her, this time much louder and closer than before. She, once again, stopped and went to look, but didn't have the chance. She felt something hit her in the back of the head and that was the last thing she felt before everything went black.**

**=^..^=**

**"Are you cozy? Nice and warm?" The voice was deep and that of a tomcat, in fact; it was a familiar tomcat at that. Rumpleteazer groaned from a pain in her head as she opened her eyes, at first seeing nothing but blur, then focussing on the large figure which towered over her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the cat and she hissed, "Macavity!" She quickly went to pull herself up, now realizing that she couldn't. She was tied down.**

**"No need for that, you aren't going anywhere soon." The mystery cat grinned slightly. "I couldn't help but notice you were lost in the snow, and without your little "Partner in Crime" So, I came to help you."**

**"Help me!" She yelled, with a bit of hissing, "You knocked me out and brought me here! That wasn't helping me!" She began to struggle in the ropes again, now meeting with a nice paw across the face. Meowing sharply from the stinging pain, she stopped her struggling.**

**"I told you to stop that!" he growled, "and you had BEST listen to what I say!" He held his paw up high, as if he were going to strike her again.**

**"No!" She shut her eyes, anticipating the blow, and cowering as much as she could in her restraints. Macavity merely laughed at her and rest his paw down to his side, starring at her again.**

**"That's what I thought. If you do not listen to what I say, you will meet a grim fate." He said as he took his paw and made her face him. She didn't want to, but she stared up at the massive tom, and she nodded.**

**"Okay, I will." She shut her eyes, not wanting to look at him. "Wh...Why am I here?" She asked quietly soon after.**

**"Because..." he grinned again, "You were the reason that Mungojerrie stopped working for me so long ago, did you know that?" He didn't give her time to answer before he continued, his eyes still gleaming as he stared at her. "He was a very good henchcat, but then some queen took up all his time and attention, and he ended up quitting his job working with me." His eyes suddenly narrowed. "...I didn't like that."**

**Rumple didn't know all of what he was talking about. She did know that, at one time long ago, Mungojerrie had worked for Macavity, but he quit because of her? She went to speak, but Macavity kept on.**

**"I raised that pathetic excuse for a cat since he was a kitten. He had no home and no family, so I took him in, as long as he worked for me. And how does that little brat repay me?" he roared, "...by quitting for some stupid queen! ...You!"**

**Macavity was very angry now and growled loudly. "You'll pay..." he mumbled as he started to approach her, "...you'll pay..." Rumpleteazer screamed but she knew that nothing was going to stop him.**

**=^..^=**

**The morning sunlight, extra bright from reflecting off the new fallen snow, began to creep through and into the hideout where Macavity made his home. Rumpleteazer sat totally awake, in pain and still tied. Macavity had done awful things to her, things no tom should do to a queen, all night. He sat in a chair, not too far away from her, eating a rat for his breakfast. He occasionally glared over to her a few times, before he finally got up and over to her. He took out his razor sharp claws, and with one swipe, slashed the ropes off.**

**"Go."**

**Rumple was indeed confused, wondering if this was a trick. "...Go?"**

**"Go, NOW!" He roared at her, pulling her up then pushing her harshly. "Go back to your stupid junkyard, with those stupid cats... I've done my damage, and you and your little love tom have and **_**will**_** pay. If you tell anyone, you will pay with your friend's and family's blood." And with that, he pushed her outside his hideout, slamming the door behind him. He went and sat down again, finishing up his rat. He grinned again to himself, for he knew that Rumpleteazer would tell her mate, and probably the other jellicles, what happened, only adding to the blow. Or so he thought.**

**Stunned and still very confused, she slowly pulled herself up, examining herself, and finding the only visible marks she had were a few scratches and a dark bruise on her cheek where Macavity had struck her. She paused a moment, trying to take all the events into perspective. What did he mean when he pushed her out of the hideout? She didn't know. All she knew at this moment was to get away and back to the junkyard. She started to run, still very sore, and her paws cold from the snow, back to the alley where he had caught her in the first place. She was amazed to find her stocking, full of valuables, was still there. It was buried by some snow, so she quickly dug it out and started running again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(sorry it took so long to get this chapter up...computers being stupid life being retared. just your usuall drama. injoy)**

**"Rumpleteazer! There you are!" Came a voice as soon as she entered the junkyard. The voice was that of Bombalurina, a friend of Rumple's for as long as she can remember. "Wow, where have you been? Your mate was going ballastic!"**

**"I was.." She went to answer, but was cut off by another familiar voice.**

**"Everlasting Cat, Teaz! What happened to you! I was worried sick!" Mungojerrie didn't waste any time before running over to his mate, and embracing her in his arms. He hugged her tight as he continued to question her, now looking over her body. "Did you get lost? Did something else happen? Were you caught?" he looked at her bruised face, now growling somewhat. "Did someone do this to you!"**

**Everything at this moment seemed to happen very fast to Rumple, and she tried to keep up with Mungo's mile-a-minute questions. Thats when she remembered what Macavity had said;** _' If you tell anyone, you will pay with your friend's and family's blood. '_ **She frowned, deciding that she just cant put her friends and family in danger of that horrible cat.**

**"I was..." she began to answer, slowly, and quietly. "...I was stealing when... a.. a pollicle attacked me. And when I got away.. he... followed me.. and I had to hide. All night... That's where I was." She forced a weak smile, and hugged her mate back.**

**"A pollicle did that to you!" Mungojerrie growled. "I can't believe it. Teaz, you can not go stealing ever again with out me, is that clear?"**

**Normally, she would actually protest him trying to control her, as he sometimes did, but she totally agreed. "Okay, Mungo. I won't."**

**"Good." Mungo nuzzled his mate, purring. "I was so worried that you might have gotten stuck somewhere in that horrible storm.. I thought I may never see you again."**

**The words coming from his mouth, at this moment, sounded so sweet and comforting, she could've almost cried. Though actually, she would also be crying from her entire ordeal from the night before, but the words would've trigged it. Rumple merely smiled back sweetly, purring and nuzzling her mate, very happy to be home again.**

**=^..^=**

**About a week had passed and Rumple was slowly starting to forget about the horrible night she had spent with Macavity, and also started noticing she was changing a bit. It was nothing too noticable, she just felt different, and every time she looked at herself, she thought she looked different. The first few days after noticing a change, she started to notice she was feeling ill from time to time, then feeling perfectly normal other times. And she was hungry a lot anymore. The changes started to make her wonder, so she went to see her mother, and the tribe's very own nurse, JennyAnyDots.**

**She arrived at Jenny's den, which was made from an old and unable to be used oven, and found her sitting outside it and knitting what looked like a sweater, probably for Rumple's younger sister Etcetera. She walked over and sat down. Jenny hummed to herself, so into her knitting she didn't even notice Rumple had come over. Noticing this, Rumple finally spoke up.**

**"Uh.. Mom?"**

**"Wha?" The older cat shrieked, obviously surprised, and enough to throw her half knitted sweater a few feet.**

**Rumple giggled, always loving to surprise/scare her mom. She always used to do that to her when she was just a kitten, and still loves to do it now.**

**"Oh, Rumple dear, it's just you.." Jenny said, laughing now just a bit. "..nearly gave me a heart attack."**

**"Sorry, Mom." Rumple giggled a bit more. "I just came by to ask you something."**

**"Ask me something?" Jenny said, sitting up now, and using her paw to bat away some pieces of the sweater she was knitting to the ground.**

**"Yeah.." Rumple said, just a bit slower. "I haven't been feeling like myself lately is all.."**

**"How so, dear?" Jenny asked, still batting some sweater scraps off her lap.**

**"Well.." Rumple sighed, trying to remember everything. "I noticed that I look different, even though no one else, not even Mungo, seems to notice I do, and I feel different too. Sometimes I'll just feel really sick out of nowhere, and then later on I'll be fine. Oh yeah, and I'm hungry a lot more too."**

**Jenny stopped what she was doing, and then looked over to Rumple, a small smile on her face. She walked over to her and examined her, and then finally nodded, her smile now wide. "Sit down, dear."**

**This confused Rumple, but she obeyed her mother and sat down. "Okay. What's wrong with me?"**

**The Gumbie Cat continued to smile widely, before walking over and hugging Rumple. "Dear, you're going to have kittens!"**

**For a moment, Rumple could've sworn her heart had stopped. She mumbled and stuttered, starring off into a distance. "Ki..ki..kit..ki..ki..kitt.."**

**"Kittens, dear!" Jenny said again, excited to be a grandmother. "Oh, I knew this day would come!" She continued to hug her daughter, very proud.**

**Rumple didnt hug back, infact, she just sat motionless and her mind racing.**

**"Won't Mungojerrie make just a wonderful father, dear? I think so!" Jenny said, now letting go of her daughter and now looking around for the sweater she had just thrown. "I'm going to have to teach you how to knit and stitch, you know that? And.." Jenny continued to ramble on and on.**

**No words seemed to get through Rumple's head besides "Kittens" and "Mungojerrie" and "Father". Mungojerrie wasn't the father, and she knew it. She knew who the father was, and that made her feel very, very ill. The news just made her completely shocked and scared, she then fell backwards and blacked out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**{heres chapter 3...i dont know if ill be abble to get the next one up soon...starting to get sick :( hope you injoy it}**

"Hey... wake up.. _Mom_.." a very familiar voice said softly.

"Hu.. huh?" Rumple mumbled, opening her eyes to see Mungo sitting beside her, holding one of her paws, and smiling wide. She could see her mother was at the end of the bed, and her father, Skimbleshanks, was there too. "Where.. am I?" she asked slowly.

"We're in our box, Teaz." Mungo said, very softly, before leaning in and kissing his mate.

"I think the news kind of shocked you, dear." said her mother, walking over to her and feeling her forehead. "I don't balme you, I would be shocked too. Infact, I remember when I first found out I was going to have you, that I.."

"Here we go with that story again.." Skimble chuckled, walking over to Jenny and putting an arm around her, starring at Rumple with a wide grin on his face. "How are you feeling, honey?"

"I feel.." Rumple began, looking around at all thier happy faces. "..I feel okay..I think.." she finally answered.

"Wonderful." Mungo said, very happily. "I heard the news, Teaz, we're going to be parents!"

Rumple felt sick again, seeing Mungo so happy, so very, very happy, and in reality, the kittens weren't his. Could she tell him that? She doesn't think so. Forcing a weak smile, she nodded slowly. "Yeah.. we are!"

All the cats in the room, for the exception of Rumpleteazer, seemed extremely elated by the news. The other cats just assumed that the news was still shocking her, so that's why she wasn't as happy as them. Actually, they were half right.

=^..^=

Some time passed, and life was going on. Rumple was struggling, but was getting along as well as any expecting mother would. Gaining weight was a very sensitive subject to her though, and she had actually made Mungojerrie take everything out of their box that showed her reflection.

Mungojerrie was very excited. Never in his life had he thought of himself as a father, but his pride was making that change. He did all he could to make Rumple comfortable, even when she made him go out at 3 a.m. to the city, in the cold, just to get her some candy, since that's what she craved. He was more than happy to do it. He was destined to be a wonderful father, he just knew it. He also knew that his Rumple would be a great mother, though sometimes it seemed she wasn't very happy about the kittens at all. He knew that that couldn't be the case, and just assumed it was those queen hormones or something.

=^..^=

It was a very cold night. Maybe even the coldest of the year. Mungojerrie paced outside of his box, pausing a few times to place his ear on the door to listen, then pacing again.

A few of the other Jellicles had assembled around, despite the cold, some bored and curious, and some there because they were friends or family of the notorious duo.

"Will you stop that, you're driving me crazy!" Tugger said to Mungo, as he was sitting on an old chair and watching his friend.

"I can't! I want to be in there with her.. but I can't.." Mungo said as he stopped pacing, and looking back at Tugger.

"Ah, dont worry about it. She'll have the kittens out and be fine, you just see." Tugger said, trying to sound assured, but also sounding like kittens annoyed him. He himself having already fathered two litters, from two different mothers. "Soon the little things will be running around your feet going 'Daddy, Daddy! Pick me up! Daddy, he hit me! Daddy, read me a bedtime story! Daddy, I'm hungry! Daddy, Daddy." He went to continue, but a cold glare from Bombalurina, who was sitting next to him, made him quiet.

Mungo sighed, and continued to pace.

Inside the box, JennyAnyDots, along with the assistance of Jellylorum, were trying thier best to make Rumpleteazer feel comfortable. Rumple would moan and cry, and scream, again and again, from not only the blinding pain, but also the fear that Mungo would probably find out the truth about the kittens soon. It would crush him, she just knew it. She knows how much he was looking forward to being a father, and now, after she is guilty of lying in the first place and now, can't find it in her to tell him. Not now, and, if she can help it, not ever.

As the screams of pain continued, Mungojerrie sat very still outside the box, his ears flat against his head, and somewhat scared. After a few moments of listening to his mate cry out in pain, he started to pace again. Skimble, who was also there, saw his nervousness and tried to calm him.

"So.. have you thought of any names?"

Mungo paused, and looked over at Skimble. "No, not really. We were talking one night and Rumple suggested "Fido", but I think she was just kidding." Mungo managed to smile just a bit, but his attention soon went back to the box and the events inside. He frowned slightly. "...I hope she was just kidding.."

=^..^=

After a few hours, which to Mungojerrie seemed like eternitys, Jellylorum finally emerged from the box, a wide smile on her face. She walked over to Mungo, motioning him to go in the box. "You can see her and the kittens now." she said. Mungo nodded, a bit nervous, and walked slowly into the box.

Inside, Rumple was lying down on some blankets, cleaning off a kitten while two others were nursing at her side. JennyAnyDots sat proudly, then looked up at Mungo as he walked in. She smiled. "Congradulations, Mungojerrie. You're the father of 3 beautiful and healthy kittens. Two queens and a tom." She got up, smiling at Rumple, then at Mungo, and started out. "I'll leave you new parents alone."

Mungo smiled at Jenny then stared in awe at the kittens and finally walked over, slowly, to his mate and sat down. "Wow..." was his only word, as he still stared at the three little bundles, his kittens, or what he thought were his kittens.

None of the kittens looked like the other. One of the queens, the youngest, was a very light orange, white, brown, and black patched kitten. The middle kitten, the other queen, was a lighter replica of Rumple, only some stripes seemed like they were a redish brown instead of black. And the oldest kitten, the only tom, looked like Mungojerrie, only darker. But actually, it didn't. He was striped like his mother, (and since Mungo and Rumple looked remarkably similar) only instead of an orange, it was a red/orange tint. In some places it looked more red. Mungojerrie just assumed that his coat would get lighter as he got older.

Mungo nuzzled his mate and purred, a very proud smile on his face. "We're parents.." he said softly.

Although very tired, Rumple smiled and nodded, nuzzling back. "We sure are...Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

am i sorry to everyone that has enjoyed reading a Night to Forget that you had to wait so long for this update. i hope you enjoy it ill try to get the next one up ASAP

**

* * *

**

**Naming the kittens was not such an easy task. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer often argued over which kitten got which name, and it actually took them a few days to figure out which names fit. The youngest was named Cali, because of her calico-like coat. The middle kitten was named Peridot, because her eyes were a very light green, like the stone peridot. The oldest, and only tom, was the hardest to name. Since it was his only son, Mungojerrie had to find a perfect name. Rumple would always tease him and call the kitten "Fido" or "Rex", or some other pollicle names. Mungo would always get angry when she did that.**

**"No son of mine is going to be named after some dumb dog!" He growled, very serious.**

**"Oh, Mungo." Rumple giggled. "I'm just kidding!"**

**Mungo's face would lighten up and he would smile at his mate. "...I knew that... I knew that! I can always tell when you're kidding, Teaz, you know that!"**

**"Sure, Mungo." She groaned and giggled a bit more.**

**Mungojerrie decided to name their son Tybalt, after a name he heard from an old story somewhere.**

**

* * *

**

**As more time passed, the kittens were finally allowed to venture out of their box. Rumple couldnt have been happier, the mothering thing was starting to drive her insane.**

**Mungojerrie decided to let his mate take a day off from watching the kits, and decided to take them out to see some other parts of the junkyard. Peridot and Cali were both very excited about going out with their father, and having some fun outside the box. Tybalt, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He did enjoy the time out though, and every chance he got he tried to run from his father. Mungojerrie was always quicker than his son, and always retrieved him before he got too far.**

**Mungojerrie met up with Tugger, who was on "father duty" aswell. He was watching his and Bomba's litter of 2 kittens, one tom nicknamed TJ (Tugger Jr.) and the queen which was named Topaz. Mungo and Tugger sat down, talking as they let their kittens play. Cali, Peridot, and Topaz all seemed to get along well, they played tag, away from the young toms. TJ and Tybalt, however, did not seem to bond so well. TJ had his father's arrogance, and Tybalt had a certain anger and impatience, which Mungojerrie had no idea where he got it from. Probably Rumple, he thought. (Of course, Rumple knew the truth about why Tybalt acted so different, but didn't say.) Both of the tom-kittens circled eachother, growling occasionally.**

**"I don't know, Mungo... that one doesn't seem to fit.. don't you think?" Tugger asked, glancing at the now deep red tabby.**

**"Of course he does. I mean.. he's striped like me.." Mungo answered, trying to sound sure.**

**"Well, yeah.. but that red color.. Hm.. just doesn't fit, I don't think. And did you notice he's got more fur than both you and Rumple?" Tugger asked, now looking at Mungo.**

**Mungo didn't know what to think. He frowned and looked at Tugger. "What exactly are you getting at?"**

**"Well.." Tugger said, not wanting to stare directly at him. "..Don't get me wrong, Rumple is a nice queen and all, but how faithful do you think she is to you?"**

**This made Mungo mad. He growled just a bit and looked over at Tugger. "Are you saying MY Rumple cheated on me!"**

**"Woah, I'm sorry Man, I'm just saying.." Tugger replied, glancing over now at TJ and Tybalt, fighting. He sighed. "I just don't know about that particular kitten.."**

**Mungo too was watching the kittens fight. He growled, not liking this conversation, and not wanting to suspect his mate. He glared at Tugger then walked over to Tybalt, pulling him off TJ, and calling for his other kittens. Once they came to him, he picked up Cali in his mouth, since she was the smallest, and carried the other two, Tybalt struggled to get away from his "father" again.**

**Tugger sighed and called his two kits back, and started home himself. He didn't want to say anything, but someone had to. The entire junkyard had been questioning if the kittens had belonged to both Rumpleteazer AND Mungojerrie, it was bound to come up.**

**

* * *

**

"I can't do this, Mom!" Rumple groaned, throwing the knitting needles to the side. Her mother was trying to teach her stuff that might come in handy, now that she is a mother herself.

**"Oh, come now, its not THAT hard." JennyAnyDots said, picking the needles up again.**

**"Yes it is! I was never good at these things, you know that." She replied, sitting down on her bed, in her box. She looked out the window of the box and sighed. "I wish I could go stealing again.."**

**Jenny looked over to her daughter, while she was cleaning up some stuff. "Well, even though I never liked you doing that sort of stuff, why can't you?"**

**Rumple paused, not wanting to tell her why she shouldn't go stealing anymore. Actually, Rumple feared going on another burglary mission, but she wouldn't even admit it to herself. She thought quickly and replied with the only answer she knew. "Well... because of the kittens.."**

**"The kittens?" Jenny laughed. "You know your father and I would watch them for aslong as you and Mungojerrie would like."**

**"Oh.." Rumple replied. "Ye..ah, I knew that. I guess I'm not big on stealing anymore."**

**Jenny paused again, looking at Rumple. "But you just said you wished you could go stealing again."**

**Rumple realized the mistake and made herself look surprised. "Er, oh... nevermind.." She frowned.**

**"Rumple, dear.. are you feeling all right?" Jenny asked, walking to her daughter. "You know, lately, you just haven't been yourself. Is there something wrong?"**

**"No! There's nothing wrong." Rumple said, getting nervous. "I just.."**

**"You just?.."**

**"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to the changes is all." She continued, not telling the truth once again.**

**"I see.." Jenny didn't look too convinced, but if her daughter wasn't going to say what was wrong, she wasn't going to force her. Something else, however, was bugging her. "Rumple, dear.. can I ask you a question?"**

**"Sure, Mom." She replied, as she lied down on her own bed, starring up at the ceiling.**

**"Well, I have been wondering.." Jenny paused before continuing, "..about the kittens."**

**Rumple got a bit more nervous, and looked over to her mother. "What about the kittens?"**

**Once again, Jenny was at a loss of words for a few moments. "Well.. about their father.."**

**"Their father!" Rumple shot up, full attention. She tried her best not to lose it. "What about their father.. their father Mungojerrie!"**

**"Calm down, dear!" Jenny said, walking over to her daughter and sitting beside her on the bed. "It's just.. one of the kittens just doesn't look or act like either you or Mu.."**

**Rumple didn't give her a chance to finish. "They ALL do. Maybe you don't see it, but I do!" She turned away from her mother and lied down. "Look, Mom, I'm tired.. I think I'm going to take a nap."**

**Jenny sighed again. Her daughter really was acting odd, and she had no idea why. She nodded to Rumple and got up. "Okay, dear. I'll leave you be." She started to walk out. "I hope you feel better."**

**"Thanks." Rumple replied nervously. So, people were suspicious now? Does that mean Mungo could be too? She gulped and put the pillow over her face. Her mind raced until it couldn't any more, and she fell asleep.**

**On her way out, JennyAnyDots happened to come across Mungo with his hands full; Cali was crying, Peridot was squirming to get put down, and Tybalt, as usual, was trying his hardest to run off. Jenny saw this and walked over.**

**"Do you need some help with those kits, Mungojerrie?" She laughed just a bit.**

**Mungo looked up to his mother-in-law and nodded slowly. "Yes, please." He quickly handed the crying Cali to Jenny, crying kittens were never his thing, and finally put Peridot down. He kept a firm grip on Tybalt still, who would sprint off the first chance he got. "Phew.." he said breathlessly. "..kittens are hard work. Thanks Jenny."**

**"No problem, my dear." Jenny replied, holding and cuddling Cali who finally stopped crying. She smiled at the kitten, then slowly frowned, looking over at Mungo. "Mungojerrie..?"**

**"Yes, Jenny?" he said as he finally started to get Tybalt under control.**

**"Have you noticed a change in my daughter lately?"**

**Mungo paused, starting to frown now himself. "...why do you ask?"**

**"Hm.. well.." She sighed. "I don't know, I guess she just isnt how she used to be. Something is bothering her, but she won't admit it. Something about the kittens I think." she decided to leave it at that. She didn't want to bring up the father matter to Mungo.**

**Mungo's eyes widened. "..about the kittens?" She didn't have to bring it up, he knew. Did she think that Rumple did something behind his back aswell? Now he had to suspect his mate. Afterall, her own mother suspects something is wrong too.**

**"Maybe it's just me." she said, cuddling Cali again who purred and cuddled her grandmother back.**

**He paused a moment, then walked over to Jenny, carrying Tybalt. "Jenny, can you do me a favor? Can you watch the kits for just awhile? I want some time with Rumple alone."**

**"Of course, deary, of couse. Skimble and I like have kittens running around again. And Etcetera will be over today and will love to help with the kits aswell, I'm sure. You take all the time you need." the Gumbie smiled, picking up Peridot with her free arm.**

**"Thank you, I appreciate it." he replied back, as he managed to hand her Tybalt as well, who amazingly didn't seem to struggle anymore.**

**"You're welcome. Maybe you can find out what's bugging her."**

**"Maybe..." he said, starting to walk to his box.**

**Jenny smiled at her son-in-law, then started back to her place with the kittens.**


End file.
